1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural or horticultural composition for use as a novel systemic insecticide, and a control method using the same.
2. Background Art
The positive list system for residual agricultural chemicals and the like has recently come into effect, and a great deal of interest has been drawn to measures for prevention of drift of agricultural chemicals and the like. Unlike the conventional foliage application technology, systemic chemicals are usually applied, for example, to soil or nursery boxes for insect pest control purposes and thus can reduce drift of the chemicals into a surrounding environment. Also from the viewpoints of labor saving and ensuring of safety for agricultural chemical application, systemic insecticides are superior to the conventional foliage application technology. For example, since the insecticidal effect can be attained only by applying a systemic insecticide to plant nursery boxes, work necessary for agriculture workers to spend in chemical treatment can be suppressed. Further, systemic insecticides can be properly applied to crops and thus can prevent exposure of persons, who apply agricultural chemicals, to agricultural chemicals. Accordingly, systemic insecticides are also superior in ensuring safety. Furthermore, also from the viewpoint of efficacy, formulations having a longer residual activity than formulations for foliage application can be provided by adding, for example, release control properties to formulations containing a systemic insecticide. By virtue of the usefulness of systemic insecticides, the development of systemic insecticides as agricultural or horticultural technology different from conventional foliage application technology or the like mainly in paddy rice and vegetable markets has recently been expected.
On the other hand, WO 2004/060065 and Applied and Environmental Microbiology (1995), 61(12), 4429-35 describe that pyripyropene A has insecticidal effect against Plutella xylostella, Tenebrio molitor, and Helicoverpa armiger. 
Further, WO 2006/129714 describes that a group of pyripyropene compounds including compounds of formula (1) has an insecticidal activity against Myzus persicae Sulzer, Trigonotylus caelestialium, Plutella xylostella, and Helicoverpa armigera. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 360895/1992, Journal of Antibiotics (1993), 46(7), 1168-69, Journal of Synthetic Organic Chemistry, Japan (1998), vol. 56, No. 6, pp. 478-488, WO 94/09147, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 259569/1996, and Japanese Patent Application, Laid-Open No. 269062/1996 describe pyripyropenes, which are naturally occurring products or derivatives thereof, and their inhibitory activity against ACAT (acyl CoA: cholesterol acyltransferase).
A plurality of literatures report the insecticidal activity of compounds related to pyripyropene. They, however, describe neither the fact that, among the compounds related to pyripyropene, a group of specific compounds has systemic properties, nor use of the group of specific compounds as systemic insecticides.
Up to now, a number of systemic insecticides have been reported. For all of them, however, drug resistant species and uncontrollable species exist, and the development of novel insecticides having high systemic control effect has been desired still.